


Rock Salt

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a Winchester to do when they've run out of rock salt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Salt

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Rock Salt  
> **Author:** KoohiiCafe  
> **Fandom:** Supernatural  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine! Although… -eyes the Winchester brothers- Wish they were!

Dean Winchester sauntered into the run down little grocery store like he owned it. As he walked past the cash register, he grinned and winked at the girl standing there, running his eyes briefly up and down her body. Damn, but she was hot. A flustered look crossed her face and Dean's grin widened. He'd have to get her number on his way out. Maybe he could convince Sammy to stay in town for a few more nights, have some fun. He shifted his shoulders a little, popping the collar of his leather jacket up, and leaned against her counter with another grin.

"So, I don't suppose you know where a guy can find rock salt around here, huh?" he asked with a little wink. Her cheeks blushed a charming cherry red and she nodded shyly.

"R- rock salt is in aisle- aisle six," she answered, pointing her finger at the aisle in question. Dean gave her another appreciate once over, then dipped his head to her.

"Thank you, ma'am. You're a fantastic help." She nodded back and Dean turned towards his goal with a smirk. Sammy didn't know what he was missing. His little brother had flat out refused to leave the hotel, claiming that he'd found a lead to a new hunt and was looking into it online. Well, Dean didn't mind letting Sam do all the work, since it meant that he got to go out and enjoy the ladies.

As he got to aisle six, Dean arched an eyebrow at all the Easter stuff. They kept rock salt in the holiday aisle? He shrugged and headed down the aisle. Maybe they just didn't have anywhere else to keep it in such a small store. He scanned the shelves carefully for his goal, ignoring the stuffed rabbits and brightly colored egg dye kits. The bags of candy held promise though. Maybe grab something for little Sammy's sweet tooth while he was here. Neither of them really celebrated Easter- never had the time growing up, or the belief- but candy was candy. He grabbed a bag and kept looking for the rock salt. When he finally found it, he blanched.

Two seconds later found Dean at the check out counter again, the girl giving him a shy little smile. He was having trouble working up a grin for her, because if she didn't have the answer he needed, he was going to get hell when he got back to the hotel.

"Did you find what you wanted?" she asked, her cheeks still flushed. Dean laid the candy bag down, but shook his head.

"Well, I found this, but… The rock salt in aisle six? Is that the only rock salt you have?" _Say no, say no, say no,_ he chanted mentally even as a flirting grin blossomed on his face for her.

"Uh… Well, we had some more the other day but- the snow. We sold out 'cause of the big snow the other day, and the boss hasn't gotten any more." She had the grace to blush more, looking down. "I'm sorry…"

Dean swore inwardly as he looked down at the bag of rock salt in his hands. Pink bunnies danced across it carrying pink flowers and pink ice cream cones, proclaiming they had the best rock salt ever. Damn. Sammy was never going to let him live this one down.


End file.
